Under the Moonlight
by Karly-The Mexican Wolf
Summary: Un encuentro entre nuestros vampiros favoritos se pone ardiente... junto con alguien espiándolos jajaja CLASIFICADA M por hentai implícito DEDICAA PARA MI AMIGA SerasVictoria n.n POR SU PASADO CUMPLEAÑOS :D


**Después de una larga ausencia… ESTOY DE VUELTA! FUCK YEEEEEAAAAHHHHH!**

**Ésta historia es completamente aparte a la que estoy desarrollando en éstos momentos, y ocurre después del final del manga y/o los OVAs, con el regreso de Alucard (incluiré a mis OCsKarly y Clefton), además, está especialmente dedicada para mi amigochaNatalia (akaSerasVictorian.n) en su pasado cumpleaños el 14 de éste mes… FELICIDADES! :D**

**NOTA:**Hellsing y sus personajes son propiedad de KoutaHirano. Si me pertenecieran, ocurriría ésta historia, jajajaja…

(…) (…)

**UNDER THE MOONLIGHT (Bajo la luz de la luna)**

Era una noche como cualquier otra en la Organización Hellsing, entre papeleo, ghouls, vampiros falsos (y uno que otro brilloso), y un trolleo constante. Los vampiros Alucard y Seras Victoria, y la mujer lobo Karly Contreras (quién no había cambiado nada 28 años después de haberse convertido en licántropo… igual que un vampiro, jajaja), reportaron el éxito de su más reciente misión a una ya anciana Sir Integra Hellsing, quien era asistida por el ahora mayordomo CleftonHillsburg.

**"… Y Alucard y yo nos divertimos bastante masacrando a esos miserables ghouls…" **Karly narró.

**"Pero no eliminaste más que yo, Cachorra… Hahahahahahahahaha!"** rió el Rey de los vampiros, provocando un ligero enojo en su ama.

**"Alucard, no te dirijas de esa manera a la que será tu próxima Ama!" **lo regañó Integra.

Karly puso cara de WTF ante esa declaración. **"PERO QUÉ DICES, INTEGRA! YO NO PUEDO SER LA LÍDER DE LA ORGANIZACIÓN! Además, ahora dependemos de la Inteligencia Británica… y también, no creo que Su Majestad apruebe el que una mujer lobo sea la cabeza de una organización como ésta…" **La loba contestó.

**"La Reina ya dio su consentimiento, y recibirás tu nombramiento en la ceremonia de condecoración que tú y Alucard tendrán"** la mujer de cabello blanco explicó.

Seras palmeó la espalda de Karly con fuerza. **"Alégrate, Sir Karly, ahora tú serás la jefa después de tanto tiempo que has batallado para tener un trabajo decente, jejeje…"**

Karly tenía una cara de desconcierto que no podía con ella **"Si tú lo dices, Seras…"** Y ahí procedió a comunicarse telepáticamente con la Draculina: *******_Le vas a decir a Alucard 'ya sabes qué?'_*******

*******_A q-qué te re-refieres…_******* sonrojada.

*******_Ya sabes… tu declaración…_*******

*******_Karly!_*******más sonrojada.

*******_O le dices tú, o le digo yo… al cabo que pronto seré tu jefa…_*******

*******_En serio que si no lo fueras, te haría picadillo…_*******

*******_Pero no lo harás… anda, anímate!_*******

*******_Está bien… tu ganas…_*******

Karly dibuja una sonrisa gatuna. *******_Esa es mi chica!_*******

(…) (…)

Aun indecisa, Seras decidió salir al campo de entrenamiento de tiro a practicar un poco, pues no quería decaer en sus habilidades. Recargaba su Hallconnen mientras pensaba en las palabras que Karly le dijo… la verdad, no se atrevía a decirle nada a su Maestro, pues sinceramente tenía miedo de que Alucard la rechazara…

Y eso sería demasiado catastrófico para la pobre Draculina…

Entre esa maraña de pensamientos, un conjunto de sombras siniestras tomó la forma de una figura masculina, vestida de rojo, sombrero rojo, piel pálida, y una sonrisa tan siniestra que pondría a temblar al más valiente.

**"Me da gusto ver que tus habilidades han crecido bastante en todos éstos años, Chica Policía…"**

Seras se sobresaltó un poco al escuchar esa voz… **"Maestro!"**

**"Tranquila, Seras… sigue en lo tuyo…"** contestó el nosferatu con total calma.

Alucard observó el entrenamiento de su pequeña draculina, ligeramente sorprendido con su habilidad de usar su tercer ojo para impactar los blancos en los puntos exactos.

**"Excelente trabajo, Seras Victoria…"**

La rubia volteó hacia su maestro, con una sonrisa en los labios. **"Gracias, Maestro!"**

Ambos pares de ojos rojos se miraron uno al otro, y una especie de electricidad recorrió sus cuerpos, como si una especie de deseo desconocido se hubiera apoderado de ellos…

Lentamente, ambos se acercaron, aun mirándose a los ojos… Alucard levantó su mano para acariciar la mejilla de su pequeña draculina, la cual se estremeció al contacto.

**"…Maestro…"** susurró.

**"Seras… mi Seras…"**Alucard tomó una pausa para alzar su mirada hacia la luna llena que brillaba intensamente. **"Ésta noche es hermosa… perfecta para decir… todo lo que siento por ti…"**

Seras se sonrojó un poco. **"Ma… Maestro…"**

**"La luna llena de ésta noche es hermosa… pero jamás igualará tu inmaculada belleza…"**

Al decir eso, Alucard cerró la poca distancia que lo separaba de Seras uniendo sus labios con los de su sirvienta. Seras abrió sus ojos de par en par, sorprendida por el gesto de su Amo, pero terminó por cerrarlos y corresponder totalmente a ese gesto tan lleno de amor…

Las manos de Alucard comenzaron a recorrer lentamente la espalda de la rubia, mientras sus lenguas danzaban al compás de una música invisible, que sólo ambos sabían… Esas manos se aventuraron hacia los botones de su uniforme, y comenzaron a deshacerlas con una lentitud tal que excitaba a la vampiresa inconscientemente.

**"… Maestro…"**Seras gimió ligeramente.

El nosferatu se deshizo del uniforme rápidamente, dejando a Victoria semidesnuda, sólo con su minifalda roja y un sostén negro el cual se adhería a sus senos como una segunda piel. Al verla, Alucard dibujó una sonrisa entre siniestra y pervertida, poniendo nerviosa a la rubia…

**"Hmhmhmhm… sin duda eres hermosa…"** el vampiro susurró mientras procedía a quitarse el saco y la camisa, poniendo MÁS nerviosa a Seras…

(…) (…)

Sin que la pareja se diera cuenta, tres ojos los veían a la distancia…

**"No puedo creer que me convencieras de ver esto, Karly…"** Integra susurró entre frustración y molestia.

**"Pero será un espectáculo digno de ver, Integra!"**Karly respondió con una sonrisa de gato. **"Así los grabaré para luego mostrárselo a los nuevos reclutas que entrarán mañana"**

**"Veo que nunca te cansarás de tus malos juegos con los novatos…"**

**"Nop! Jajajajajajaja!"**

Integra movió su cabeza, frustrada. **"… 28 años en la organización y nunca cambias…"**

**"Y aun así te agrado, no te hagas guaje, jejejeje…"** Después de decir eso, la loba sacó una mini cámara y apretó REC para comenzar a grabar el momento "épico"…

(…) (…)

Volviendo al campo de tiro… Alucard y Seras seguían besándose apasionadamente mientras poco a poco se recostaban en el césped, a ésta punto, ambos estaban desnudos de la cintura para arriba. Las manos de Alucard se recreaban en los pechos de Seras, haciéndola gemir y suspirar de placer. En respuesta, la draculina llevó una mano hacia el cierre del pantalón de su Amo, deshaciendo el botón y bajando el cierre con rapidez, para luego adentrar su mano y "sentirlo" plenamente, haciendo que Alucard gruñera de puro placer.

**"Oooh… eres una niña traviesa, Seras… ahora tendré que castigarte…"**Alucard contestó con una sonrisa torcida.

**"Y qué va a hacer al respecto, Maestro…?!"**Seras preguntó con una sonrisa seductora.

**"ESTO!"** Y de pronto, el rey de los vampiros se deshizo de inmediato de la mini de la draculina, seguido de sus pantaletas, bajó su pantalón y su ropa interior hasta el niel de sus rodillas, y procedió a unirse a Seras en la forma definitiva en la que una pareja de enamorados se demuestra su amor… Ifyouknowwhat I mean…

Y entre suspiros, gritos y alaridos de placer de ambos vampiros, Karly e Integra los observaban a la distancia, ambas con hemorragia nasal

**"Juro que no me hago responsable de tu muerte antes de que tomes las riendas de la organización…"** la mujer recriminó a su subordinada.

**"Jejeje, tranquila, Teggy, no me podrán matar…"**Karly respondió.

(…) (…)

Dos días después de ese evento, Integra y Karly se prepararon para recibir a los nuevos reclutas. Alucard, Seras y Clefton se encontraban a un costado, y el licántropo/mayordomo los notó algo nerviosos, pero no quiso abundar en el tema.

**"A continuación, mi segunda al mando, la Capitana Karly Contreras-Makinami les mostrará un video con toda la información referente a nuestra organización…" **Integra anunció a los novatos.

**"Enseguida, Sir Integra…"** la licántropo contestó con una sonrisa gatuna y presionó PLAY en el reproductor de BluRay.

Lo que la gran mayoría de los presentes no se esperaba… era ver un video que mostraba a Alucard y Seras "en pleno acto", provocando la sorpresa y morbo de los soldados veteranos y nuevos, la hemorragia nasal y posterior desmayo de Clefton, la cara sombría de Integra… y la furia de ambos vampiros para con la próxima líder de la Organización Hellsing…

**_*Muere muere muere…*_**Alucard y Seras le respondieron mentalmente a Karly.

**"Eeee… jejejeje… Video equivocado?!"** La chica contestó, bastante nerviosa…

(…) (…)

Tres segundos después…

Karly corría por su vida mientras Alucard y Seras la perseguían, armas en mano.

**"VAS A MORIR, KARLY CONTRERAS!"**Seras gritó a todo pulmón.

**"QUÉ TAL SI LES INVITO UNA SANGRITA PARA HACER LAS PACES?!"**

**"NO!"** gritaron ambos vampiros, sumamente furibundos.

Los tres monstruos de Hellsing se perdieron de la vista de integra, Clefton y los soldados.

**"Como los viejos tiempos, Sir Hellsing…"**Clefton respondió alegremente, a lo que Integra respondió mientras se llevaba una mano a su frente.

**"Por desgracia…"**

(…) (…)

**Y bien?! Ojalá te haya gustado éste regalito tardío por tu cumple, Nati :D ! Y bien, la próxima semana volverá de nueva cuenta para continuar con mi historia estrella, y a la vez terminar otra que tengo pendiente xD AH! Y dejen también sus lindos reviews, porfis :3**

**MISIÓN CUMPLIDA,**

**KARLY**


End file.
